<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chorus Round by BloomingMiracle (Luna264)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22870288">Chorus Round</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna264/pseuds/BloomingMiracle'>BloomingMiracle (Luna264)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jaskier Reincarnation AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Temporary Character Death, jaskier keeps getting reincarnated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:54:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>549</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22870288</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna264/pseuds/BloomingMiracle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaskier is mortal. Ish.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia &amp; Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jaskier Reincarnation AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>133</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Chorus Round</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first time Jaskier dies, Geralt isn’t really sure what to do about it.</p><p> </p><p>He travels by himself for nearly twenty years. He can barely stand it, when he hears people singing the bard’s songs in tavern.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually, though, as all things do, that comes to an end.</p><p> </p><p>He sees Yennefer with a bard of her own, so shockingly similar to Jaskier’s younger days that it hurts. He tries to avoid them, because it hurts, but the bard spots him.</p><p> </p><p>“Geralt!” He calls, and Yen turns in time to see Geralt leaving.</p><p> </p><p>Geralt isn’t happy when they catch up to him.</p><p> </p><p>“I know this sounds crazy, but you’ve done weirder,” The bard begins.</p><p> </p><p>Geralt narrows his eyes. “What are you—”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s Jaskier,” Yen explains calmly. “He told me what happened when I first found him, and we’ve been looking for you since. By the way, if anyone asks you to find a sorceress who kidnapped their son, I had <em> absolutely nothing </em> to do with it.”</p><p> </p><p>Geralt recalls that someone had asked him to do just that about 6 months prior, and decides not to comment.</p><p> </p><p>The second time Jaskier dies, Geralt isn’t sure that the first time wasn’t a fluke.</p><p> </p><p>He finds Yen inside of the year, but there’s no bard with her.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s probably just been born again,” She tells him. “Give it some time.”</p><p> </p><p>Twenty five years later (he’s been counting) a young man of about the right age approaches Geralt at an inn where no one else will speak to him. He doesn’t look much like Jaskier did, this time, but he introduces himself as such, and he plays the lute and smiles right, and he knows things.</p><p> </p><p>“I was looking for you,” Jaskier says as he leads Geralt to his room. “You have no idea how hard you are to pin down.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s intentional,” Geralt huffs, and Jaskier laughs because he knows what the Witcher meant.</p><p> </p><p>This Jaskier’s hands are rougher, and he explains that his father in this life wanted him to be a knight.</p><p> </p><p>“So you can fight now?”</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier snorts. “No. I was never very good at it, or I wouldn’t die so much.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve died twice,” Geralt says.</p><p> </p><p>“Since I met you.”</p><p> </p><p>The third time Jaskier dies, Geralt has accepted that this is how things work.</p><p> </p><p>30 years later, the first words out of his mouth to this iteration of the bard are “How do you do this, by the way?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hm?” Jaskier looks up, confusion melting away into delight. “Oh, Geralt! There you are! Good to see you!”</p><p> </p><p>“And you,” Geralt mutters. “Really, though. How?”</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier shrugs. “I haven’t been looking this gift horse in the mouth.”</p><p> </p><p>The fourth time Jaskier dies, it’s 60 years before Geralt sees him again.</p><p> </p><p>He’s still searching, when an aspiring young bard ties up his hair, steals his brother’s clothes, and follows him out of a town. It’s not until the guy gets himself a lute that Geralt realizes he’s Jaskier.</p><p> </p><p>“Why didn’t you say something?” He says.</p><p> </p><p>“Why didn’t you recognize me?” Jaskier teases. “I thought you loved me.”</p><p> </p><p>“You need a haircut,” Geralt grumbles back.</p><p> </p><p>“Look who’s talking.”</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier is human. It is inevitable that he will die.</p><p> </p><p>But something about Jaskier isn’t human. It is inevitable that he will come back.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>